


Жизнь проста и понятна (была бы, но каждый раз удается все запутать)

by Rassda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несуществующие отношения развиваются крайне быстро</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь проста и понятна (была бы, но каждый раз удается все запутать)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Could Be Simple (But You Never Fail To Complicate It Every Single Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570521) by [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



Стайлз нырнул за цветок в горшке, когда заметил своего бывшего парня. Ну надо же, из всех вечеринок во всех домах немаленького штата Калифорния тот решил прийти именно на эту. А Стайлз теперь страдай.

— Вот дерьмо, — выругался Стайлз.

Он не трус, но вряд ли можно было поспорить с тем, что расстались они не на дружеской ноте. Дружеские ноты не подразумевают измены. Не со стороны Стайлза, Стайлз моногамен. Как волк. Или как черепаха. Как пингвин? Куда-то его не туда занесло.

Не важно. Бывший. Стайлзу кажется, что даже можно с большой буквы. Чтобы смотрелось глобальнее. Как имя злодея из боевика.

Так что вот, Стайлзу изменили, Стайлза назвали скучным и трудоголиком. Их разрыв закончился тем, что Стайлзу пришлось съехать с их общей квартиры, и бывшему досталась рыбка. Даже Немо и тот ему. Стайлз любил Немо. Немо был единственной рыбкой, которая по-настоящему запала Стайлзу в душу.

Он отчаянно крутил головой в поисках спасения, но Бывший его уже заметил и помахал. Черт. Его бывший с новым парнем, у которого до отвращения роскошные волосы и накаченное тело, облепившее его бывшего в несколько слоев, как какой-то хипстерский шарф. Тело, которым Стайлза неоднократно попрекали, так как у него такого нет. Стайлз поджарый, у него фигура бегуна. Он пытался это доступно объяснить. Бывший парень диаграмм не оценил. 

Стайлз попятился назад и наткнулся на кого-то твердого.

— Дерек! – Стайлз с умилением прошелся взглядом снизу вверх по знакомой фигуре, даже традиционная кожаная куртка на месте, потом выпрямился и отошел, чтобы больше не занимать личное пространство Дерека.

— Стайлз, — выдавил Дерек с таким видом, будто у него болел зуб. Они не виделись где-то восемь месяцев, с барбекю у Хейлов, хотя и жили в одном городе. Дерек все так же головокружительно красив. И, судя по статусу на фейсбуке, который его сестра Лора практически втюхала Стайлзу, до сих пор в поиске.

— Я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить, — быстро произнес Стайлз, заметив, что бывший вместе со своим парнем направился в их сторону.

При более близком рассмотрении оказалось, что это тот же парень, которого Стайлз застал за минетом своему бывшему в их общей спальне, когда вернулся с командировки.

— О чем?

Дерек выглядел угрюмым и агрессивным, но Стайлз знал, что такой вид у него процентов на семьдесят пять потому, что Дерек на вечеринке. Дерек не фанат вечеринок у кого-то дома. Непонятно, как он тут вообще оказался. Хотя Стайлз так хорошо Дерека не знал. Только что тот стал сводным братом Скотта, когда Мелисса снова вышла замуж. С Дереком Стайлз разговаривал от силы раз пять, и то два раза при этом присутствовала Лора, а один раз Скотт. Хотя неважно, что там за причина, Стайлз благодарен Дереку за то, что тот отказался на время от своего амплуа отшельника и пришел на эту вечеринку. Скорее всего, из-за Скотта. Стайлз здесь именно из-за него. Скотт вернулся в город. С августа спасал волков на северо-западе страны. И пока у Стайлза не было случая с ним повидаться.

— Будь моим парнем, — выпалил Стайлз. Дерек ошалело на него посмотрел. — Только на эти 10 минут! – быстро продолжил Стайлз, хватаясь за руку Дерека, как утопающий хватается за спасательный круг. — Меня заметил бывший и…

Он замолчал, когда Дерек затянул его в жесткий поцелуй, выбивший из Стайлза дух. Стайлз неосознанно провел языком по губам, чтобы проследить тепло, которое оставил поцелуй Дерека. Надо же, какой Дерек на вкус. Лайм, соль и немного мяты. Пока Стайлз стоял и не мог выдавить ни слова, Дерек по-хозяйски закинул, обнимая, руки ему на плечи и прижался к спине. 

Стайлз забыл, о чем он до этого говорил. Сердце билось как бешеное.

Неловкий кашель вернул его к реальности, Стайлз снова оказался в центре шумной вечеринки.

— Стайлз, — его бывший поздоровался, и Стайлз, по-прежнему прижатый к теплому телу Дерека, наконец на него посмотрел.

Ой, точно, бывший. Он и подумать не мог, что Дерек так быстро согласится подыграть. Стайлз теперь у Дерека в неоплатном долгу. Скотт был прав, Дерек реально классный. Класснее не бывает.

— Брэд, — ответил Стайлз, его губы до сих пор гудели после поцелуя. Он был более чем уверен, что Дерек целовался с языком. Такой подвиг не каждому другу по плечу. Стайлз бы никогда и не подумал, что Дерек настолько благородный друг. Да даже Скотт наверняка такого о Дереке не подумал бы.

— Ты нас не познакомишь? – спросил Брэд, рассматривая Дерека с хищной улыбкой.

Только Стайлз открыл рот, как его тут же перебили.

— Дерек, его жених, — прорычал Дерек, и Стайлзу оставалось только молча на него вылупиться. Дерек не просто выполнил план по спасению друга, а перевыполнил. Зато выражение на лице Брэда бесценно. Стайлз определённо не останется сегодня в дураках. 

Если только все не испортит Скотт, который неожиданно появился откуда-то справа, сияя широкой улыбкой.

— Чувак! Я точно знал, что что-то назревает. Вы вместе будете чудесной парой! – широко улыбаясь, Скотт толкнул бывшего Стайлза локтем в бок. Было видно, что Скотт выпил. – Когда это случилось?

Стайлз открыл было рот поправить Скотта, но бывший посмотрел на него понимающе.

— Э-э, — начал Стайлз, Скотт же выглядел явно воодушевленный такими новостями.

— На прошлой неделе, — ответил Дерек, — за завтраком. – Он провел носом в ложбинке между шеей и ухом Стайлза, отчего у того подкосились ноги.

— Мы пока никому не говорили, — продолжил Дерек. – Хотели дождаться, когда ты вернешься домой.

После такого заявления Скотт перестал выглядеть, как побитый щенок.

— Это лучшая вечеринка по случаю возвращения всех времен! – объявил он. – Я переживал, что ты будешь по-прежнему сохнуть по этому придурку. – Скотт махнул в сторону Брэда. – Я позвоню маме! Мой бро скоро станет членом семьи!

— Стой! – выкрикнул Стайлз, и на его окрик оглянулись уже все их знакомые, так что их компания оказалась в центре внимания. О мой бог, Стайлз заметил Дэнни и Джексона. И как так получилось, что на эту вечеринку пришли абсолютно все?

— Мы хотим сами ей рассказать, — спокойно пояснил Дерек. У Стайлза, наверное, случится приступ от того, насколько спокойно Дерек подыгрывал их обману. Дерек даже забрал у Скотта из руки телефон. Да сегодня за вечер он произнес больше слов, чем за все то время, что Стайлз его знал. Вот это самообладание в чрезвычайной ситуации.

Приунывший на секунду Скотт тут же с воодушевлением обнял их по очереди.

— Это самый лучший вечер в моей жизни, — сказал он. Тут Скотт заметил Эллисон.

— Эллисон! – крикнул Скотт. – Стайлз и Дерек женятся!

Народ начал расходиться, кто-то одобрительно похлопывал по спине. Бывший, напоследок одарив нехорошим взглядом, тоже скрылся, оставив Стайлза все в тех же крепких объятиях Дерека.

— Ну, прошло не совсем все гладко, — сказал Стайлз. – И как мы будем теперь это расхлебывать?

Дерек вскинул молча бровь, и Стайлз никогда раньше не видел его настолько довольным.

Конец


End file.
